


Dirty Talk

by Somecallmemichelle



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Dirty Talks, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mondo is a sexual tyrannosaurus, chihiro is not very good at it, female chihiro, hook ups, mondo and ishimaru do sex talk, no actual description of sex, probably not safe for work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somecallmemichelle/pseuds/Somecallmemichelle
Summary: Chihiro doesn't bother locking the door anymore. What for, Mondo can enter whenever he wants, he doesn't even need a key, he knows how to keypick. That turns out to be an incovenient however, when he catches her dirty talking her boyfriend. Embarassing talks happen.





	Dirty Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littletoes101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/gifts).



“I’m sorry Chihiro, but that’s frikking hilarious.”   
  
Chihiro frowned, a dark, looming shadow coming across her face. If Mondo were clever he would have realised it and he would have stopped. But though Mondo could be intuitive, a true player, he didn’t have him in him to understand women. No, not really, he knew how to manipulate them, but even the fews he called friends he didn’t truly understand. Then again, as he would say amidst a table of friends, who did?   
  
Everytime Chihiro heard that joke she frowned harder. And it was a common topic of discussion of discussion, despite the way both her and Ishimaru took Mondo aside to explain the concept of political correctness to him. He just didn’t seem to get it.   
  
“Re...really, hey, c’mon! It’s funny”, Chihiro didn’t think herself a girl of violence, nor she thought of herself as one who’d hit someone, be it a boy or another girl. She was quite frankly a fragile little flower, who had never learned to take a hook no matter how much Mondo’s older brother had tried to teach her.   
  
She didn’t quite have a good grip on punching either, so she had gone for one of the only weak points she knew boys to have. Their ears. Luckily for her Mondo’s haircut didn’t cover his ears.  _ Should have gone  _ with a different haircut _ ,  _ she thought, thinking back to the one she wore, and which covered most of her face.   
  
Though Chihiro didn’t usually like to be seen, hence the hair in her eyes, she still didn’t like being made fun of. She had had enough of that as a child. When she put her hands inside her dress and clung the nails into her palm to try and feel better.   
  
No, she really didn’t want to go back to those old days. Not when she had - and she smiled at that - such friends.   
  
Even if Mondo was annoying, but a hand to the ear was soon to fix that problem. Mondo didn’t have time to protest or even move out of the way, as a sharp tug indicated to him that Chihiro hadn’t particularly enjoyed being made fun of. Then again, neither did he. Chihiro had never turned physical before, though. This had been a surprise to him.

  
“H...hey, cut it! Leave me alone! What gives?”, Mondo tried to get away but Chihiro had her hand buckled to his ear like a rider to a horse. She didn’t falter, and Mondo was forced to accept that he had commited a faux pas, though Mondo didn’t know that word. Hey, his world was motorcycles and cute girls. Not their feelings, just the cute girls.   
  
Though he hadn’t had him in him to engage in that talk with Chihiro, she seemed so innocent...so naive, smart in all the booksmart ways, she could probably describe reproduction in a factual manner, without flinching, but had she ever heard of the pleasures of the flesh? Did she know how it feel?   
  
Which was why, when he had opened the door, picked up a drink from her fridge and, without shame or hesitation, put himself behind her he had spit it out into the laptop screen. It wasn’t the first time he had done so. And luckily Chihiro had insurance against spills. She kept a live’s work in it, she had backed it up. Plus it wasn’t her only laptop.   
  
More troubling was Mondo and his deep belly laughed that followed him reading what she had written. Which to be fair was very personal and not for public consuption. But that was Mondo, Chihiro could have locked the door, but days as a young misfit had given Mondo the ability to crack it open, even for a drink. Better to just leave it open.

 

Chihiro was a programmer and so she had developed the one skin necessary to program anywhere. She could ignore her surroundings. It was a skill she had first learnt as a kid, when there were comments about her dress, and about her -she had started to tune them off, after being hurt by them. When she had discovered computers that had become even easier. She only thought how to fix a logic problem, or how to escape an infinite loop.   
  
Computers didn’t emote, and neither did she. Not visibly at least. Gone were the days where she cried. A small little exasperated sigh was all that would ever leave her.   
  
Which was why Chihiro had been so surprised by her reaction to Mondo invading her privacy. A part of her, maybe, was aware that he could enter at anytime, anyone could, though he was the only one who entered her bedroom in that manner. He was nothing if not impulsive, always living in the moment. It was one of the qualities that she admired the most about him...truly they were different. She could swear the boy would be the death of her one day.

 

Gripping tighter, as he, the young buckaloo attempted to escape, she simply waited for him to tire out. She might not have the muscles he had but she had wrist strength. She had defeated carpal tunnel, and she typed on her keyboard for 9 to 12 hours a day. Of course she had it.

  
“Explain”, she said, her voice a threatening whisper. She didn’t exactly know what she wanted him to explain, why it was hilarious? She had thought her analogies to be perfect, her demands perfectly reasonable. And sure she was in need of some action. But what of it? She was an adult, nobody could care less.   
  
Why was Mondo making a big deal out of it?   
  
“Sorry, it’s just - oh boy!”, Chihiro twisted his ear harder. Boy? He? What was Mondo thinking.    
“Ouch...ouch,okay, you suck at dirty talking!”, Mondo couldn’t help but keep laughing, even despite the pain. Tears came to his eyes and he wasn’t sure if it was due to Chihiro’s actions or what he had read.

 

“How so?”, Chihiro dropped the ear of her friend, as a show of good faith. She’d have thought it perfect. Why the other side had clearly been excited.   
  
“Well...stick your plug in my operating system? Fill me with applications, really?”, Chihiro shrugged, pushing her shoulders up and down. She liked programming.   
  
“What’s wrong with it?”   
  
“It’s unniteresting, it doesn’t do anything for anyone, you don’t even use adult words!”, Chihiro frowned.   
  
“That’s not true, I doubt a child could know the difference between a usb 2.0 and a 3.0”   
  
“Is it not just speed?”, Mondo pointed out.

  
“Well, yeah, but there’s more”, Just as Chihiro threatened to go on a very large and very elaborated speech on the differences, Mondo pressed his hand to the laptop. The soda was drying up around the screen, so it was barely readable.   
  
“What about this,  _ make me yours like you’re assigning an executable _ , what’s that even supposed to mean?”   
  
“Well I thought - maybe he’d bit me?”, Chihiro almost lost her voice. This was embarassing to discuss.   
  
“This ain’t a vampire story, Chihiro.”, Mondo said, snickering. “You should see what me and  Taka say to each other”   
  
Chihiro pressed a key on her keyboard.   
  
“Done, oh my this is interesting”

  
Mondo hurried to close the laptop. “Not cool! What the heck? How did you do that, even?”   
  
“Well first I had your number, so then I-”   
  
“I don’t care! You can’t just read other’s erotic fantasies”

 

Chihiro cleared her throat as if making a point, Mondo looked like a deer caught in the headlights, so surprised he was.   
  
“You’ve made your point. Hey, next time, close the door, lest I find you with your dress pushed up.”   
  
Chihiro was puzzled until she figured out what that meant.   
  
“Very funny. Now go grasp Taka’s hair, seriously I don’t know how you do it, he has it so short, but if that’s what you’re into...”   
  
Mondo nearly jumped into the air, a cocky grin returning.   
  
“Hey, you know I find ways. Ya know what, maybe read those, your dirty talk clearly needs some work.” He turned around and waved, never looking back,. “See ya chihiro, thanks for the drink”   
  
“One of this days you’ll pay me back!”   
  
“Sure”, and he was gone. Chihiro quickly returned to the conversation. Her will to talk dirty gone, she couldn’t lie and not say she wasn’t curious about the contents of Taka and Mondo’s messages.   
  
With a shrug she pressed on.

  
  



End file.
